


Dissonance

by Chaoswolf12



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Combiner Wars, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker may have been the one to be pulled into a combiner, but Sideswipe was not unaffected.</p>
<p>(It is a bit spoilery for Combiner Wars, just so you know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> I finally read Combiner Wars, and this thought struck me- What was happening to Sideswipe during this? They are twins, after all, and even IDW has already established that split-sparks can communicate with and feel each other.   
> So I wrote it, as I hadn't seen any one else do so.
> 
> ***WARNING- If you hate Spoilers, than you might not want to read this, as it does rather spoil a bit of what happens in Combiner Wars.***

*&*&*&*&*

Sideswipe fell to his knees. His spark clenched, and he grasped at his chestplates as if he could somehow stop it. Gasping, he fell forward, barely catching himself with one hand, the other still clawing at his chest.

 

Sunstreaker. Something was happening to Sunstreaker. Sideswipe tried to reach his twin through their spark, and reeled. Their sparks, always in alignment, always connected, felt... twisted. And they weren't alone. Where before there had been- had always been- just the two of them, now there were echos of _others_.

 

_What was happening_? Trying to make sense of this, instinctively Sideswipe again reached out. This time, he was able to hold on, to grasp onto the thread that connected them, and to see.

 

Sunstreaker was fighting... no, that wasn't right. It wasn't Sunstreaker. Or rather, not Sunstreaker alone- he had _combined_. A combiner, how? With Optimus, Mirage, Ironhide, and Prowl. They were in Sunstreaker's mind! In Sideswipe's mind, now too, through their twin spark. Their thoughts braided together, surging bright and strong as steel cables. They fought the rogue combiners, and Sideswipe was carried along, tied up in the net of their minds.

 

And then suddenly, the net broke, their combined purpose splintered. Prowl was a note of discord, and it freed Sideswipe as well. For a moment anyway. He watched, trapped at the periphery, tied to Sunstreaker, as the other four cemented their purpose. As they countered Prowl's logic and numbers with hope and fellowship and morality. As they became once again a united being. That unified mind, that being of five parts snapped together. And once again, Sideswipe was wrapped, netted, pulled along.

 

He could feel it. He could feel the one-ness. He could see how each component of the individuals who made up this vast being complimented and blended. He could feel it, and was almost, not quite, a part of it. The connection surged and waned as they battled near and far, here and then across the spacebridge and stepping onto other worlds. Every waning felt like a tear, like he was again himself. Every surge felt like a melting, like we/they were one. But … off- he was with them, yet not, like a lone silver wire in a braid of copper.

 

Yearning, he lost himself for a time to the ebb and flow of the gestalt mind, floating along it's currents and waves. When it broke apart, he recoiled, shaken and lost for a long moment. Eventually Sideswipe found himself, found his own mind again. But his spark kept a tight hold on Sunstreaker.

 

He held on to Sunny with all of his being, and ran. He ran towards that beacon, that spark and mind that he knew, was a part of. They found each other in the halls of Metroplex, and clung. Held each other tight, while plates shifted and wires connected, baring sparks and minds. They merged, sparks searching for that _one-ness_ , while minds linked through interface cables and comforted, mourned.

 

They had always been one spark in two frames, and had accepted it. It was the curse and the benefit of being twins- always together even when apart. This was as close as they could get, merged and linked, minds and sparks one. But for a brief moment they had _known_ what it was truly like to be one being, one frame... And still they had been separated.

 

Sunstreaker mourned, knowing Optimus' and Prowl's minds, and that Prowl would probably never be free to combine again. That Optimus Maximus was separated, and he/they were unlikely to form again. Sideswipe mourned, knowing that even as he rode along in Sunny's/their/Optimus Maximus' mind, he would never really be a part of it.

 

They held each other in their grief and keened.

 

*&*&*&*&*   &*


End file.
